Jacob Zuma/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jacob Zuma - Stephen Harper.jpg| South Africa's President Jacob Zuma (L) is greeted by Canada's Prime Minister Stephen Harper at the G20 Summit in Toronto, June 26, 2010. REUTERS/Jim Young Jacob Zuma - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Mauricio Macri junto al primer ministro canadiense Justin Trudeau y el presidente sudafricano Jacob Zumba (infobae) Estados Unidos * Ver Jacob Zuma - Jimmy Carter.jpg| South Africa's ANC leader Jacob Zuma (L) attends a meeting with former U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan (R), former U.S. President Jimmy Carter (2nd R) and Nelson Mandela's wife, Graca Machel (3rd R), in Midrand November 24, 2008. Zimbabwe could soon collapse due to a... REUTERS/Siphiwe Sibeko Bill Clinton - Jacob Zuma.jpg| President Jacob Zuma meets with former United States President Bill Clinton, 23 Jun 2010. GovernmentZA Flickr Barack Obama - Jacob Zuma.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama, left, shakes hands with South African President Jacob Zuma at the Union Building on Saturday, June 29, 2013, in Pretoria, South Africa. (AP Photo/Evan Vucci) América Central México * Ver Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| El Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, licenciado Vicente Fox Quesada recibió esta mañana en su despacho la visita del Vicepresidente de Sudáfrica, Jacob Gedleyihlekisa Zuma. Jueves, 17 de Mayo de 2001. PRESIDENCIA DE LA REPÚBLICA • MÉXICO Felipe Calderón - Jacob Zuma.jpg| South African President Jacob Zuma and the President of Mexico Felipe Calderón sign the Player Portraits prior to the opening match of the 2010 FIFA World Cup. Foto: ADIDAS Enrique Peña Nieto - Jacob Zuma.jpg| El presidente de México, Enrique Peña Nieto, el de Sudáfrica Jacob Zuma y el de EEUU, Barack Obama en la Cumbre del G-20 en China. EFE Caribe Cuba * Ver Jacob Zuma - Raúl Castro.jpg| Conversaciones oficiales entre Raul y Jacob Gedleyihlekisa Zuma. Foto: Ismael Francisco. América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Presidents of South Africa Jacob Zuma and Argentina Cristina Fernandez during Seoul G20 meeting 11 November 2010 Presidencia de la Nación Argentina Jacob Zuma - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Jacob Zuma addressing the B20 Summit on the margins of the G20 Summit taking place in Hangzhou, China.(@PresidencyZA) Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Evo Morales con Jacob Zuma en las Brics 2014. Detalle de foto. AFP/EFE Brasil * Ver Jacob Zuma - Lula da Silva.jpg| Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (left) holds hands with South African president Jacob Zuma at Itamaraty palace in Brasilia. Zuma is in the nation to attend the BRIC-IBAS summit, a meeting by ministers and business people from India, South Africa and Brazil. (AP Photo/Eraldo Peres) Dilma Rousseff - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Dilma Rousseff recibió a su homólogo de Sudáfrica, Jacob Zuma. (Foto: EFE) Jacob Zuma - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidente Michel Temer, durante Reunião Bilateral com o Presidente da República da África do Sul Jacob G. Zuma. Foto: Beto Barata/PR Chile * Ver Jacob Zuma - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| A handout picture made available by the South African Government Communication and Information System (GCIS) shows Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (R) being received by South African President Jacob Zuma (L) in Pretoria. EPA/GCIS / SIYABULELA DUDA / HANDOUT Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Audiencia del Presidente Pastrana con el Vicepresidente de Sudáfrica, Jacob Zuma. APA Juan Manuel Santos - Sin imagen.jpg| 28 de enero. Reunión del Presidente de la República de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, con el Presidente de la República de Sudáfrica, Jacob Zuma, para identificar los temas de interés común en el Consejo de Seguridad de 2011. Cancillería de Colombia Ecuador * Ver Jacob Zuma - Rafael Correa.jpg| Cumbre BRICS acuerda crear banco de desarrollo. Agencias Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Jacob Zuma.jpg| Cartes conversó con el Presidente de la República Popular de China, Xi Jinping; el Presidente de la República de Sudáfrica, Jacob Zuma; el Presidente de la Federación de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, así como el Primer Ministro de la República de la India, Narendra Modi, todos ellos Jefes de Estado de los países de economías emergentes aglutinados en el grupo denominado BRICS. DIRECCIÓN DE INFORMÁTICA - SICOM. Gobierno de Paraguay Uruguay * Ver Jacob Zuma - Jorge Batlle.jpg| El Presidente Jorge Batlle arribó a la capital de Sudáfrica, Johannesburgo, siendo recibido por el Vicepresidente de la República, Jacob Zuma. (Fotos: SEPREDI, 26 de abril de 2004) Jacob Zuma - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Encuentros del Presidente Tabaré Vázquez con el Presidente de Sudáfrica, Jacob Zuma y el Presidente de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la Agricultura y la Alimentación, Jacques Diouf, durante la II Cumbre América del Sur - África. Foto: Presidencia de la República de Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Jacob Zuma.jpg| HEMISPHERIC MEETINGS: Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez, left, greeting his South African counterpart Jacob Zuma, right, in Porlamar, during a meeting in the sidelines of the 2nd Africa-South America summit (ASA) in Margarita Island, Venezuela. Author: AFP Photo Jacob Zuma - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Peres. @NicolasMaduro y Jacob Zuma saludaron el encuentro BRICS-UNASUR como un nuevo sentimiento mundial! @DrodriguezVen Fuentes Categoría:Jacob Zuma